This invention relates to a refuse container of the type which houses a waste-receiving receptacle. Moreover, this invention relates to a method of economically manufacturing and assembling the refuse container.
Refuse containers which house a separate, removable waste-receiving receptacle are known in the art. Such are most prevalently found in indoor and outdoor commercial environments and typically include a container portion with a removable or hinged domed or hooded top. The domed top is usually provided with one or more openings, sometimes closed with a swinging door, through which the refuse may pass to be received by a waste receptacle positioned within the container. A major problem with these types of containers arises when the waste receptacle needs to be removed and emptied. To do so, the domed top is removed to gain access to the receptacle, and then the user must reach down into the container and vertically lift the receptacle with his/her arms extended. Such is not only awkward but also can be difficult, particularly if the receptacle is filled with heavy refuse.
In an attempt to solve the problem, some refuse containers are provided with a door positioned in a portion of one side of the container which can be swung open for more facile removal of the receptacle. While providing a partial solution to the problem, such, of course, generally requires that the container be square or rectangular in profile, as opposed to round. In addition, since many modern refuse containers are made of plastic, the most feasible way to manufacture these products is by the rotational molding process. However, using such a process results in a less sturdy, and less aesthetically appealing product, and the rotational molding process would not adapt itself to provide a container which would advantageously have one full side acting as a door.
In order to provide a container having one complete side thereof acting as a door, the manufacturing and assembly costs associated therewith could create another problem. Usually molds must be created for six, or more, separate parts, and then each of these parts, which include at least a bottom, top, and four sidewalls, must be separately injection molded and then assembled. Such is a costly procedure.
Finally, known refuse containers are most often designed to utilize and house only separate waste receptacles. These receptacles too must be molded, and therefore such adds to the cost of the overall system. Moreover, most users purchase plastic liner bags which are positioned in the receptacle to receive the refuse. However, few known refuse containers advantageously permit the use of only a plastic liner bag which can be easily removed from the container thereby eliminating the need for the separately molded waste receptacle.
Thus, the need exists for a refuse container which can be efficiently manufactured and assembled, and a container which permits easy removal of the separate waste receptacle therefrom. The container should also have the ability to accept and hold only a plastic bag receptacle, at the option of the user.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a unique container for housing a waste receptacle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a container, as above, which can optionally house a conventional waste receptacle or a plastic bag receptacle.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a container, as above, which is manufactured from a minimum number of interchangeable parts.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a container, as above, which is produced by a simple method of manufacturing and assemblage.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a container, as above, in which the container is manufactured by twice molding four components.
These and other objects of the present invention, as well as the advantages thereof over existing prior art forms, which will become apparent from the description to follow, are accomplished by the improvements hereinafter described and claimed.
In general, a container for a waste receptacle made in accordance with the present invention includes a base member having opposed interchangeable side walls and opposed interchangeable front and back walls extending upwardly therefrom to form a housing for the receptacle. The back wall is attached between the side walls and the front wall is hingedly attached to one of the side walls to form a door to gain access to the receptacle.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the waste receptacle may be in the form of a plastic bag carried by a frame assembly. The frame assembly is moveable in tracks carried by opposed walls for ease of access to the bag.
The container is manufactured and assembled by first molding two identical side walls, two identical front and back walls, and forming a base member. The side walls are attached to opposed sides of the base member. The back wall is attached to another side of the base member, and the front wall is attached to one of the side walls.
A preferred exemplary refuse container incorporating the concepts of the present invention is shown by way of example in the accompanying drawings without attempting to show all the various forms and modifications in which the invention might be embodied, the invention being measured by the appended claims and not by the details of the specification.